Padre
by alucard70
Summary: Una pequeña decisión por parte de Harry cambia drásticamente el destino de Alessa. ¿Podrán huir de tan terrorífico pasado? ¿Podrá Alessa finalmente ser feliz con su padre?


**Disclaimer**: Silent Hill es propiedad de Konami, esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como un pasatiempo.

**Capítulo 1**

Harry Mason no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Unas horas atrás, viajaba felizmente con su hija Cheryl a unas vacaciones que prometían ser las mejores, al menos desde la muerte de su esposa. Ahora, en cambio, todo se había vuelto un infierno, literalmente. Mientras veía a Dahlia Guillespie regocijándose en el nacimiento de una diosa que, según ella, traería el paraíso a la tierra. Él no podía creer esto. ¿Como podía surgir un paraíso de un acto tan cruel como inmolar a su propia hija?

Pero esa cuestión no le importaba, lo único que quería era tomar a Cheryl y salir de allí, alejarse de tan maldito pueblo y nunca regresar. Pero, Cheryl no existía, la niña a la que había visto crecer, a la que había amado, a la que había cuidado cuando estaba enferma, quien había sido su apoyo cuando su esposa había muerto, su razón de vivir no existía, todo el tiempo sólo había sido una ilusión.

—¡No! —Exclamó de pronto, desde lo más profundo de su alma, él sabía que Cheryl existía, esos siete años de risas, llantos y apoyo mutuo eran prueba de eso, no importaba si había sido o no Cheryl, si sólo era la mitad de un alma, ninguna de esas cosas habían sido falsas. Ella era su hija, y como padre debía protegerla de todo, no importaba si era de esa diosa a la que su "madre" intentaba hacer nacer a través de su muerte.

—¡No, dice! —Habló Dahlia, mal interpretando por completo el sentido con el que Harry había hecho esa exclamación—. ¿No lo entiende? No hay forma de evitarlo, aun con sus infantiles juegos, Alessa no puede evitar esto y mucho menos usted. Ha sido de mucha ayuda, sólo por eso es que aun esta vivo, creó que merece contemplar el nacimiento del paraíso, al menos como pago por su ayuda.

Harry observo a Alessa, su rostro angustiado lleno de terror, suplica y desesperación. No lo soportaba, era él rostro de Cheryl, aunque mayor, el que le dirigía esa mirada. Debia haber algo que pueda hacer, pensó desesperado, no podía dejar a su hija allí, no podía soportar ver como sufría.

Mientras la mente de Harry repasaba una y otra vez sus posibilidades, Kaufmann apareció. Harry apenas escucho el intercambio de palabras que el doctor tuvo con Dahlia, pero si reparo en el terror que cruzo el rostro de la sacerdotisa cuando el hombre mostró el frasco que él había encontrado en el motel del pueblo. Fue cuando lo supo, lo que contenía ese frasco era la solución para su dilema. Pero, ¿cómo usarlo? Y más importante, ¿era seguro? Fue cuando recordó la supuesta marca de Samael, Dahlia decía que era la marca de un demonio que Alessa esparcía por todo el pueblo, pero, hasta ahora, todo lo que ella había dicho eran mentiras para manipularlo y usarlo en su búsqueda de capturar a su hija. No costo mucho atar los cabos para saber que eso también era una mentira. Pero, entonces, ¿qué era esa marca? Lo que más quería Alessa era escapar de su madre y de la diosa, por lo tanto, tenía que ser un símbolo mágico, algo capaz de detener el horrible ritual de Dahlia y permitirle estar finalmente a salvo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Harry se abalanzo sobre Kaufmann. Forcejeo con el doctor hasta que pudo arrebatarle el frasco. Michael le miro con horror, al ver que le había quitado su única oportunidad de salvarse. Harry observo el frasco, como ya lo había sospechado era el mismo liquido que había encontrado en el hospital, y que había utilizado para salvar a Cibyl. Kaufmann intento aprovechar la distracción de Harry para recuperar el frasco, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Cibyl le disparo en la pierna.

Cibyl no sabía porque había actuado así, pero estaba segura, de alguna manera, que Harry tenía un plan que podía sacarlos a todos de ese infierno.

Dahlia contemplo la escena, comenzando a reír. Eran ridículos, habían hecho nuevamente su trabajo sin que ella siquiera tuviera que engañarles. Kaufmann ahora se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, mientras que los otros ni siquiera tenían idea de como usar el Aglaophotis. Su paraíso era ahora posible.

Alessa presencio la escena, sin saber que ocurría. Era obvio que lo que Kaufmann tenía era algo que podía detener a la diosa, pero Harry había interferido antes de que pudiera usarlo. Podía sentir a la diosa retorciéndose en su vientre, luchando por salir. Alessa hacía uso de todo su poder para mantenerla cautiva, pero sentía como cada vez le resultaba más difícil contenerla.

Harry se acerco a ella y le extendió el frasco. Dahlia dejo de reír al ver esto, y trato de detenerlo, pero, antes de que pudiera acercarse, Cibyl la empujo a un lado.

—¡La marca! —Exclamó Harry, mientras Alessa sostenía el frasco—. ¡Usa la marca ahora, con esto!

¿Marca? ¿A qué marca se refería Harry? Alessa no entendía lo que el padre de su otra mitad trataba de decirle, pero, las memorias de Cheryl que quedaban dentro de ella le urgían a buscar una respuesta. Su padre siempre sabía que hacer, siempre la había salvado.

—¡La marca del pueblo, tienes que usarla ahora!

¿La marca del pueblo? Po supuestos, tenía que estarse refiriendo al sello de Metatron. Ahora entendía su plan. Alessa destapo el frasco y cubrió su mano derecha son el líquido rojo, sintió a la diosa responder con dolor, pero se obligo a sí misma a suprimirla con todo el poder que le quedaba, mientras pintaba el sello de Metatron sobre su propio vientre.

Un dolor espantoso recorrió su cuerpo, mientras sentía a la diosa morir dentro de ella. Su padre la abrazo, mientras le susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien, que todo terminaría pronto. Vió a su madre tratar de alcanzarla, pero, haciendo uso de su poder la arrojo lejos. Ella la había traicionado, ya no podía sentir por ella más que odio. Alessa echo la cabeza hacia delante, mientras vomitaba sangre, al mismo tiempo pudo sentir como la conciencia de la diosa se apagaba finalmente, sintió como si su vientre se quemara y luego expulso una gran cantidad de sangre manchando su entrepierna.

Cibyl se acerco a ellos, mientras todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba en una lluvia de fuego, sin el poder de la diosa para sostenerlo, y con Alessa demasiado débil como para usar su propio poder. Aún así, hizo todo lo posible para reunir el poder que le quedaba y asegurarse un escape, tanto a ella como a su padre y a esa oficial que había tratado de ayudarles. Abrió un portal que les permitiera salir del Otro Mundo. No supo como salieron, ella iba casi inconsciente mientras su padre la llevaba en brazos y corría, ayudado por Cibyl, hacia la salida que ella había creado.

.-.-.-.

Alessa despertó en un hospital. Estaba respirando de forma asistida. El sonido de la maquina era embriagador. Pudo notar que era de día ya que la luz del sol se colaba por una ventana cercana. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y se sentía muy cansada.

La puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera. Por un momento creyó que era Lisa, pero, cuando pudo ver su rostro, se encontró con alguien desconocido. Por supuesto, Lisa esta muerta, se dijo a sí misma. La enfermera reviso sus signos vitales y los anoto en un formulario, al percatarse que estaba desierta le dedico una sonrisa.

—Me alegra ver que esté bien —dijo con una voz dulce—, su padre ha estado afuera por tres días muy preocupado.

La enfermera salió de la habitación, dejando a una Alessa confundida.

Por un momento creyó, cuando recién había abierto los ojos, que se encontraba aún en el sótano del hospital Alchemilla. Ahora sabía que no era así, estaba en otro lugar, pero, la enfermera había mencionado a su padre. Ella no tenía padre.

Fue cuando todos los sucesos ocurridos volvieron a su mente. El llamado a Cheryl, su otra mitad; como se había encontrado con ella en la escuela y habían vuelto a ser un solo ser; luego había recorrido el pueblo colocando el sello de Metatron para asegurarse un escape; su encuentro con Harry en el parque de diversiones y como había sido capturada por su madre; luego la habitación donde su alma y su cuerpo carbonizado habían formado a la _incubadora_ que daría a luz a la diosa; el líquido que Harry le había dado y como, al usarlo para grabar el sello de Metatron sobre si misma, había podido por fin liberarse de la diosa. Harry la había salvado, su padre le había ayudado y no la había abandonado, incluso cuando se había enterado de la verdad, de como su Cheryl jamás había existido.

Alessa se sintió feliz y derramo lágrimas de alegría. ¡Había alguien que la amaba de verdad como a una hija, que se preocupaba por ella y quería protegerla! Se sintió tan feliz, los recuerdos de Cheryl dentro de ella le decían que todo estaría bien, que Harry la protegería. Con eso en mente, volvió a dormir.

.-.-.-.

Harry tomo el vaso de café que Cibyl le había traído de la cafetería. Su mente aun divagaba sobre lo mucho que había pasado los últimos cuatro días. Primero el accidente, provocado por el reflejo de Alessa; luego todas las macabras aventuras vividas en el pueblo y el posterior escape.

—Creo que podría escribir todo esto y los lectores pensarían que soy el próximo Lovecraft —dijo, con cierto aire de ironía.

Cibyl sólo le dedico una sonrisa aunque un tanto débil, aun luchaba por comprender todo lo que había pasado. Recordó como habían logrado salir. Tras ver la luz blanca que les indicaba el camino para salir, habían corrido con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez fuera, se encontraron a las afueras de Silent Hill. Alessa, en los brazos de Harry, tenía una enorme hemorragia, como si acabara de abortar. Al verla, se quedo sorprendida, parecía más joven de lo que la había visto cuando se había transformado en esa mujer de vestido blanco, ahora aparentaba unos catorce años.

—¡Sé esta muriendo! —Había exclamado Harry con horror, sacándola de su asombro.

Afortunadamente, consiguieron que un granjero local se detuviera. Al ver el estado de la niña, y que Cibyl era policía, los había recogido. Al principio, el hombre había querido llevarlos a Silent Hill, al estar mucho más cerca que otros lugares, pero Cibyl le había convencido de llevarles a otra parte. Finalmente habían acabado en el hospital municipal de South Ashfield Heights.

Cibyl se había marchado a las pocas horas, para reportarse en Brams, además de ir a su casa por algunas mantas. Volvió por la noche con comida caliente y dos cobertores para que Harry pudiera comer y descansar un rato. Mientras este ultimo dormitaba en la sala de espera, Cibyl había permanecido despierta por si surgía algo.

Al día siguiente, volvió a Silent Hill, aprovechando que era su día libre. El pueblo estaba normal, aunque había algo de niebla, no era para nada como la que había visto la primera vez que había estado en el lugar. Las personas caminaban por las calles, y los niños jugaban felices en los jardines. Hacía calor y no había ni rastros de nieve alguna. Las calles, puentes así como las vías y medios de comunicación funcionaban normalmente. No había rastro de que algo extraño hubiera pasado en el lugar apenas un día antes.

Regresó al hospital, donde contó todo a Harry. Los dos habían estado felices de que la pesadilla parecía haber terminado.

—¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? —Preguntó Cibyl, era algo de lo que aún habían hablado, debido a que aun estaban agotados y confundidos, eso sin mencionar que no parecía un tema sencillo de tratar dado el estado de salud de Alessa, pero ella sintió que era momento de hacerlo.

—La verdad no lo sé —respondió Harry, mientras observaba el café—. Creó que empacare y me iré con Che… Alessa a otro lugar. Tengo un familiar que es abogado en los Angeles, tal vez él pueda ayudarme a hacer los tramites para adoptarla legalmente.

—Será difícil, Harry —dijo Cibyl, tras saber lo que pretendía—. Revise los registros, hace siete años Alessa fue declarada legalmente muerta, no puede simplemente aparecer viva luego de ese tiempo. Además, las personas se darán cuenta de la desaparición de Cheryl.

Harry echo la cabeza hacía atrás. Cibyl tenía razón, había demasiadas cosas que no sería capaz de explicar. Contar la verdad no era una opción, las autoridades pensarían que se había vuelto loco, lo encerrarían en un manicomio y enviarían a Alessa a un orfanato hasta la mayoría de edad.

—Creo que podríamos hacerlo publico —dijo Cibyl, y luego se apresuro a agregar—. Digo, al menos el hecho de que la Orden esta implicada en el asunto de las drogas y los rituales que llevan a cabo, pero, el problema es que no sabemos cuantos en ese pueblo están implicados en todo esto. Sólo sabemos con seguridad que han sobornado a las autoridades locales desde hace años, y que tienen casi a todo el pueblo metido en eso.

—Entonces, básicamente estamos solos.

Un incomodo silencio cayó entre los dos.

En eso un doctor se acerco a ellos, para avisar que Alessa había despertado. Harry se levanto para ir de inmediato a verla.

—Encontraré una manera —dijo Cibyl, antes de marcharse. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que los crímenes de esos fanáticos se quedaran impunes. Incluso si no podía probar los hechos sobrenaturales, al menos podía hacer que les juzgaran por él trafico de drogas, por corrupción, asesinato y los crímenes que resultaran, todos ellos cometidos en favor de una diosa que traería un supuesto paraíso.

"Un paraíso de muerte", pensó mientras salía. "Al menos sé que esa diosa no volverá".


End file.
